The Fall From Space
by emilyXrated
Summary: All is peaceful in StoryBrook. The Charming's are getting settled with baby Neil, Henry is spending some quality time with Regina, Emma is silently brooding. All is well, all are happy, that is, until someone falls from the sky and stirs up things people would rather had kept buried. And, is the new arrival hiding something that could potentially destroy them all?
1. Chapter 1

_**The fall from Space**_

Hello dear readers! I have recently found myself sucked back into the world of Once upon a Time. So after re-watching the full series (again) I decided that it would be against the laws of nature if I did not sit down and write a fanfic! So here I am, writing. I've had this idea in my head for a while but after seeing (**SPOILER**!) the final episode of season 3, when whom I presume to be Elsa came out of that gold urn type thing, I just had to put my story into action before the OUAT characters got sucked into a world of wintery goodness. If I had waited until the show came back my entire plot line would conflict with the shows current plot line, and personalty I hate when the happens in other fanfictions. So I'm taking advantage of the hiatus and putting up my story now! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! So without any further ado I give you the first chapter of my story, _**The fall from space**_.

* * *

She was falling. She didn't know how or why she was falling, but she knew for a fact she was indeed, falling. There was no ground in sight but she could tell the she was plummeting downwards, to what? She had no clue, but she knew it would have to be better then where she was falling from. The girl knew she couldn't do anything to slow down her fall, flying wasn't option seeing as how her entire body was still burning from the fire she had just caused, and there was nothing to grab. Well, maybe there was, but it's not like she could see anything through the darkness surrounding her anyway. Closing her eyes the girl decided just to wait it out, it's not like she would die from the fall anyway, she just had to hope that the fates would set her down somewhere the people knew nothing about her. Wouldn't that be great? She could be an angle falling from the sky and no one would know anything about her. Maybe that would be to much to ask, seeing as she had pretty much just blew up an entire planet and murdered millions of people. Aha, you never know, she did just kill Karma. Maybe she could get away free. When she landed she could start over. Well she could, if she ever landed that is.

* * *

Emma smiled slightly as she watched David aka Prince Charming aka her father very carefully change her new brother's diaper. She remembered doing that for Henry. Well, at least she had a memory of doing it, even though she never actually did. The smile quickly fell from the blonds face, Henry had become strangely distant after he had regained his memories. He'd been spending most of his time outside of school with Regina. The evil queen had been waiting on him hand and foot ever since her and Robin had taken a small break so the ex-thief could spend some time catching up with his wife. Emma knew Regina needed it, but she couldn't help feeling jealous that Henry truly did enjoy the other woman's company more then her's. Emma was pulled out of her little pity party by Mary Margret lightly tapping her on the shoulder,

"Hey, Emma? Are you alright?" The princess questioned, looking at Emma with her big innocent eyes.

"Yeah I was just...thinking."

Mary Margret nodded knowingly,

"About Henry?"

Emma sighed as she quickly averted her eyes back over to her young brother,

"Yeah."

Mary Margret hesitantly reached foreword and placed her hand comfortingly on Emma's thigh,

"I know you're still upset about Henry regaining him memories but you're still his mother. He will always love."

The savior shrugged her mother's hand off and quickly stood up,

"I think I'm going to head out to the store. Do you guys nee anything?"

Mary Margret and David shared a quick look before shaking their heads, No. Emma nodded as she hurriedly collected her red leather jacket and purse,

"I'll be back late, don't wait up."

With that the savior disappeared out the front door leaving her parents sharing identical worried looks.

* * *

Emma wandered the almost deserted streets of storybrook for almost an hour before finally making her way to Granny's diner. She was just about to cross the street when suddenly she had one of her famous gut feelings that was practically screaming at her to look up. Never doubting her gut the blond whipped her face up towards the stars. For a while she didn't see anything, but something still wasn't right. Slowly the former sheriff walked into the center of the street, eyes never leaving the sky. She stayed like that for about a minute and right when she was about to give up, she saw it. A small speck of white against the pitch black night sky stood out like a giant neon sign screaming "weird shit is going down- I'd get out of the way." Emma watched shell shocked as the small speck grew and took on the shape of a human- coming towards her, very quickly. Emma gasped and launched her self at the side walk in front of the diner and braced her self for impact. Not even two seconds after her ungraceful landing the speck impacted the street with an ear shattering _boom_. The sound echoed around the street waking up all the occupants of the small town. Hesitantly Emma looked over her shoulder bracing herself for the worst. But instead of the blood and guts she was expecting a women, a little younger then herself, was sprawled out in the center of the crater she had just caused.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered slowly pushing herself to her feet to get a better look at the new arrival. The woman looked like she could have just been sleeping. Her face was cloaked in a thick layer of dirt and blood, her hair was tousled and the edges were singed slightly, her clothing was ripped and splattered with both old and new spots of crimson, but the detail that stuck out to Emma the most was the black leather jacket she had on, mercilessly uninjured, that was identical to her own.

"What the hell?" She said a lot louder now, "Hey, you?" She called leaning into the crater nervously, "Are you alive?"

The girl didn't respond. Emma looked around and seeing no one else decided that it was up to her to get the woman out of the hole. Carefully she clambered down in the crater and knelt down besides the woman. Emma hesitantly reached out and placed two fingers against the woman's neck and breathed a small sigh of relief at finding a weak pulse.

"It's okay," Emma whispered to the unconscious girl as worried voices echoed around the street, "You're safe now. I'll get you out of here."

The girl stayed silent, which Emma was expecting.

"Emma!" She heard David yell, his voice louder then the rest, "Emma, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Emma shouted back, "But I think I'm going to need some help down here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The fall from Space**_

**Disclaimer** I don not own OUAT or any of it's characters! I only own the people I create!

* * *

With a lot of man power and elbow grease Emma, David, Hook, and Robin together managed to hall the young women out of the crater and into Granny's diner.

"Is she alive?" Mary Margret asked looking at the unconscious girl laying on the floor of the restaurant.

Emma nodded quickly,

"Yeah. At least I think she's alive. I felt her pulse outside."

David knelt down next to the girl and slowly grabbed her wrist. After a moment of silence he said,

"Emma's right. She's alive. I don't know how but she is."

"Maybe we should call Dr. Whale?" Mary Margret suggested, placing her hand on David's shoulder.

"I already did!" Red called from the cash register, "He said he's on his way."

"Until he gets here what should we do with her?" Hook asked motioning with his real hand at the girl in question.

"We should find out who she is. Where she came from." Robin said crossing his arms tightly over his chest, "We need to make sure she isn't a threat."

"She's not a threat!" Emma hissed, looking angrily over at Robin, "We can't just toss her in jail and through away the key! I just watched her fall from the sky and survive! She needs medical attention, not an angry mob!"

"I wasn't suggesting-" Robin started only to be cut off by Dr. Whale bursting into the diner.

"What happened?" The blond called lightly pushing people out of his way until he was kneeling at the woman's side.

Emma quickly responded,

"I saw her fall. She landed in the street outside."

Victor looked doubtfully up at Emma,

"What do you mean fall? Where did she fall from?"

The savior shrugged,

"I don't know. I was just standing in the street when suddenly I saw something coming at me. I dove out of the way and when I turned around she was just lying there. I guess she fell out of a plane or something."

Dr. Whale looked down at the girl and began assessing her injuries,

"There's no way she could have survived a fall like that. Has she woken up since you found her?"

Emma shook her head,

"No."

Sighing, Victor stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket,

"That's not good. We need to get her to the hospital. I need to make sure that she's not bleeding into her brain."

Emma nodded as she looked back down at the young woman. Most of the people in the diner slowly started to clear out, after realizing that nothing spectacular was going to happen. Soon only Emma, Dr. Whale, Mary Margret, David, Hook, and Robin remained.

"Where do you think she came from?" Mary Margret asked to no one in general.

David shrugged,

"I guess we'll find out when she wakes up."

Hook looked around the mostly empty diner before quickly making his way to the door,

"Well I guess I'll be going now. I already missed the fun part. See you tomorrow Swan." He called as he left the building, Robin in tow.

Mary Margret and David turned to fallow,

"Um, I think I'm going to stay with her. I can call you guys If she wakes up." Emma said to the backs of her parents.

Mary Margret turned around and gave her daughter a concerned look,

"Well alright. I guess we'll see you later then."

"Yeah, have a good night." The blond mumbled eyes traveling down to the woman again.

David frowned at his daughter's strange behavior as he led his wife out of the diner,

"Do you think she's okay?" He questioned once they were far enough away.

Mary Margret shrugged,

"I don't have a clue."

* * *

Emma road in the ambulance with the girl and took on the responsibility of being the woman's medical proxy, seeing as no one else knew her. Once they reached the hospital Dr. Whale whisked the woman away leaving Emma standing alone in the waiting room feeling very out of place. Soon Emma found herself lounging in an uncomfortable plastic chair with a cold cup of coffee in one hand and a three year old fashion magazine in the other.

"Ms. Swan," Dr. Whale called rousing the blond from her trance like haze, "I think you should see this."

Emma nodded as she quickly stumbled to her feet. She fallowed Dr. Whale down a series of hallways rubbing the sleep from her eyes,

"So, is she going to be okay?"

Victor shrugged as he stopped outside of one of the hospital's many patient rooms,

"I don't know." He said truthfully as he carefully pushed the door open, "This entire situation is very...strange."

Dr. Whale led Emma over to the woman's bed side,

"Help me lift her." He commanded pointing at the woman's right.

Emma quickly complied, rushing over to the unconscious girl's side. The ex sheriff took a hold of the woman's arm and waited for the doctors cue before pulling the girl up into a sitting position. Dr. Whale leaned over so he was behind the woman and quickly untied her flimsy hospital gown.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned as she struggled to keep the girl from falling.

"Just look." Victor demanded pushing the gown away so Emma could see the woman's back.

Emma gasped,

"What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**The fall from Space**_

**Hey guys! So Chapter 3 has arrived! Please please review! I love hearing anything you guys have to say. It really makes my day!**

**I don't own Once!**

* * *

Emma gasped,

"What the hell?"

The blond stared dumbfounded at the two identical 12 inch scars that started at the woman's shoulder blades and traveled down to about the center of her back.

Dr. Whale sighed deeply,

"I know. One of the nurses found them while they were getting her set up for the MRI."

Carefully Emma shifted the woman so she could run her hand down her bare back,

"Are they scars?"

Victor shrugged,

"I think. It looks like they've been torn open hundreds of times. It probably doesn't even hurt her anymore."

"My god." Emma whispered, "That's terrible."

"When we did the MRI we discovered she had sustained almost no injuries from the fall, and the cuts and bruises we did find were healing themselves. The marks are really the only physical problem we found. All in all she's probably the healthiest person to ever be in one of these beds."

The ex-sheriff nodded thoughtfully,

"That's odd... Do you think she's from the enchanted forest? There is no possible way she's human."

Victor shrugged,

"Maybe. I don't remember ever seeing her in town though. She could have missed the curse the first time but got caught in the second one."

"Did anyone else fall from the sky?"

"No..."

"Then that can't be it."

Dr. Whale helped Emma lower the women back into bed,

"Well what other explanation is there!"

"Maybe she didn't come from The Enchanted Forest."

Dr. Whale raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blond,

"I guess that's plausible. There are hundreds of other universes out there. But how did she get here?"

Emma turned to look at the woman,

"I have no idea."

* * *

Dr. Whale and Emma walked side by side down the hallway tossing out possible ideas on how the mysterious girl had fallen into Storybook.

"Maybe she came through a portal?" Emma tossed out weakly, knowing full well that there were no portals left for the woman to come through.

Victor shook his head slowly dismissing the idea,

"No, She wouldn't have fallen from the sky by coming out of a portal."

The two adults walked in silence for a long moment both silently contemplating possible hypothesizes. The ponderous haze was soon interrupted by a small curly haired African-American nurse calling for Dr. Whale from down the hall,

"Doctor!" She shouted, waving her arms frantically, "Doctor Whale, she's coding!"

Emma and Victor shared a quick look of shock before turning and sprinting back the way that they had come.

"I was just adjusting her I.V when all of a sudden she just flat lined." The nurse quickly explained as she thrust the defibrillator into the doctor's hand, "It happened so fast..."

Dr. Whale completely ignored the young nurse, more focused on saving the patient then her feelings.

"Charge to 250." He barked tearing her hospital gown open and placing the device on her chest,

"Clear!" He shouted as the nurse fumbled to get her hands off the young woman. Victor didn't even get a chance to send the electric shock before the girl's eyes flew open, revealing a pair of hypnotizing bright silver blue orbs The three standing occupants in the room all jumped away from the now awake woman.

"Hey!" Emma shouted pointing at the girl, "She was dead! Why isn't she dead anymore?"

Dr. Whale slowly placed the defibrillator back onto the crash cart as he moved cautiously over to the brunette's bed side,

"Hello." He said soothingly reaching out a hand to place on the girl's neck, "Do you know where you are Miss..?"

"Alyx." She filled in for the doctor, her beautiful angelic voice taking Emma's rational thinking hostage as the blond thought only of hearing the woman saying _her_ name.

"Well Alyx," Dr. Whale continued, not even realizing the internal conflict the ex-sheriff was going through just three feet behind him, "My name Is doctor Whale. You um well suffered a trauma. You're in the hospital. Can you tell me your age, full name, where you live, and the current year."

Alyx nodded quickly as she reached up to brush a long piece of flawless dark brown hair out of her face.

"321, Alyxadera Freya Kaiting, Jupiter, and 4100."

Dr. Whale turned to make eye contact with Emma before responding to Alyx.

"Well Ms. Kaiting, it seems you have landed in the only town in the entire world that would actually take you seriously."

* * *

**Alyx** is pronounced _Alex._

**Alyxadera** is pronounced _Alex-Ade-ra._

**Freya** is pronounced _Fra-ya._

**Kaiting** is pronounced _Kate-ing._

**_Review please! :D_**


End file.
